


ʀᴏsᴇs ɴ ᴄɪɢᴀʀᴇᴛᴛᴇs🌹🚬

by orphan_account



Series: Stranger Things GIF Series [1]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Happy, Sad, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gif One Shots for Billy, Jonathan, and Steve because why not?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader, Jonathan Byers/Reader, Steve Harrington/Reader
Series: Stranger Things GIF Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Valentine’s Day/Harrington

Y/n started to walk down the hallway until her boyfriend Steve ran behind her and picked her up.

”This better be good Harrington.” Y/n mumbled, fully aware that it was Valentine’s Day.

”Ah, yes it is. Can I come to your house at 7?” He gave Y/n a pout as he put her down.

”Yeah, but be prepared hot shot. My dad might kick ya out straight to Florida.” Y/n laughed.

”Great! See you then.” Steve winked and gave her a kiss before bolting out of her line of vision.

Y/n shook her head and started walking to her class.

≈≈≈

Y/n lay on her bed. It was 6:58. Steve was either going to be just on time or late. Y/n chuckled. Whenever he was late he would start rambling about how sorry he was. It was funny to see _“King Steve”_ like that. Y/n pulled out her book and started reading. It was now 7:02. The rant would be coming soon. Just then Y/n heard a tap on her window. She pulled the window open and there was a disheveled looking Steve.

”Sorry babe. The store had this long line and I should’ve left sooner.” Steve started to mumble as his words got faster. “Thedamncashiermademewaitsuperlong...”

”Steve are you planning to stay there all night?” Y/n laughed lightly.

“Right.” Steve climbed inside. He plopped onto Y/n’s bed and pulled out a teddy bear. “I forgot the chocolate in the car. God.” Steve groaned.

Y/n held his hand. “I doesn’t matter Steve, really.” She smiled.

”Hey, at least I got the bear?” Steve made puppy dog eyes, hoping that Y/n would like it.

”It’s great Stevie but you’re better.” Y/n pecked his lips and laughed like a young, dumb, in love teenager would.


	2. New York/Hargrove

Y/n got out of her car. She slung her pool bag over her shoulder and started walking to the pool. She had literally just relocated from New York, having only been here for about a day and a half. She just didn’t want to unpack more shit which was reasonable. Y/n put her bag on a chair and started to walk around the pool. She didn’t want to get in near all the kids that were splashing water unreasonably near the edge of the pool. Y/n had a pretty face but a tough attitude. When Y/n got the other side of the pool she saw a lifeguard staring at her. He looked like a fuckboy, but he was hot. Y/n winked at him and slipped in the water. She made it look effortless. After just being in the pool for fifteen minutes she got out. She went up to the lifeguard.

”My names Y/n. I just relocated from New York.” She said, lacing her voice with sweetness.

”You have just one name? No last name?” He teasingly spoke. His voice made Y/n want to melt, but she didn’t even blush.

”It’s one more than you.” Y/n deadpanned.

”Names Billy. Billly Hargrove. I relocated from California recently.” He smirked at her.

”In that case, I’m Y/n. Y/n L/n.” Y/n raised an eyebrow at Billy.

”Well, L/n.” He drew Y/n’s last name out. “You free, say tomorrow at 7.” He smiled smugly.

”It’s a date Hargrove. I live next to the Wheelers.” Y/n said, cautious of what he would say to that.

”Goody two shoes and the boy who’s friends always hit on my sister. Good luck with that.” He spoke, twirling his whistle. He obviously had a thing against them. “But I’ll be there to pick your pretty face up tomorrow.” He sent her a wink. “See you then.”  
  
Y/n smiled coyly. She then grabbed her back and wrapped he towel around her waste. She saw many middle aged woman glaring at her, including Mrs. Wheeler. Y/n looked at them disgustedly and hopped into her car. She had a date with Hawkins’ infamous bad boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this GIF was so fucking large, I wanted it to be smaller but I couldn’t make it smaller. Idk anymore. Xoxo


	3. Moving/Byers

Y/n walked to her room. Her shoulders were sinking. She jumped onto her bed, trying not to lose it. She was going to move all the way to Florida. She tried to think about how she would break the news to her long term best friend and crush, Jonathan Byers. _‘Hey Jonathan I’m moving to Florida.’ ‘Hey Jonathan I have to tell you something...’_ It was useless, she would just have to get it over with tomorrow. 

≈≈≈

Y/n couldn’t tell him at school. She didn’t want the whole school to know that she was moving. Y/n decided to go to Jonathan’s house, so that’s why she was in her car driving in the direction of his house.

When Y/n was parked, she went up to the house. She knocked on the door. A smiling Joyce Byers greeted her.

”Y/n, how lovely to see you!” Joyce hugged the girl.

”Same to you.” Y/n wanted to tell her, but had to tell Jonathan first.

”Jonathan is in Will’s room.” Joyce smiled kindly at her and closed the door as Y/n walked through.

”Thank you.” Y/n smiled. She quickly walked off. Joyce felt like her second mother. If she stayed there longer she would’ve started to cry.

Just as Joyce had said, Jonathan was perched on Will’s bed, smiling at his brother.

Y/n coughed awkwardly. “Hey my wise Will. Can I steal your brother for a minute?”

”Go right ahead!” Will said happily. It wasn’t as if they were just talking about how Jonathan should as her out.

”Thanks Will.” Y/n smiled and then walked over to Will and leaned down as though she were about to share a secret with him. “You might be my favorite Byer.” Y/n said just loud enough for Jonathan to hear. Will grinned.

”Hey!” Jonathan laughed. “Okay, lets go Y/n.” He grabbed Y/n’s arm.

Just as they were by the doorframe, Y/n turned her head and sent Will a wink. He just shook his head, laughing. It was as if she forgot why she was actually there, at least until they reached Jonathan’s room.

“So...” Jonathan got on his bed.

Y/n climbed on his bed too. It wasn’t weird, they had just always done this. “Jonathan, I have to tell you something.” Y/n’s voice started to shake.

”Are you alright?” Jonathan asked in concern.

”I’m moving. To Florida.” All the tears that Y/n had been holding in were threatening to come out.

“No Y/n. We were supposed to always be a team. You aren’t supposed to leave. We were supposed to get through high school together. Florida is states away. When did you find out? When do you leave?” Jonathan was freaking out.

“Jon, calm down.” Y/n said, a tear trickling down her face. “I leave in two weeks. I found out yesterday. Great timing for my parents to tell me. They’ve known for a month.” Y/n started crying more.

“Y/n, I’m so sorry.” Jonathan pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

”I also have something else to tell you.” Y/n built up the courage to say what she had wanted to say. “I love you.” She then covered her mouth and looked down. When she had the strength to look up she saw Jonathan smiling. “What?” She asked.

”I’m in love with you too.” He pulled Y/n closer and looked at her. “Can I kiss you?” He grinned cheekily.

“Yes.” Y/n breathlessly said. 

Jonathan pulled Y/n in and kissed her. It was short and sweet, but the sensational that it gave both of them stayed much longer.

”So about your moving...” Jonathan cleared his throat. “Could we try long distance?”

”Absolutely.” Y/n moved in for another kiss. She left the house feeling much happier than she though she would be.


	4. Ruining Our Moment/Harrington

Steve was encouraging Dustin about the Snow Ball. He was giving the shitiest but best advice ever. Y/n was in the backseat sulking. Her boyfriend had kicked her out of the front seat for Dustin. She blew a bubble, looking into the gym were the Snow Ball was being held. There stood Nancy, her ex best friend and Jonathan, her ex boyfriend. She rolled her eyes. She was sure that the feelings that she held for them were mutual.

”Come on. Get this show over with.” Y/n flung her hands into the air dramatically.

”Hey your ruining our moment!” Dustin said, equally dramatic. 

“Yeah, Y/n. You were kicked back there for a reason.” Steve said laughing.

”Just go an’ kill ‘em Dusty.” Y/n said. “And stop listening to this terrible advice. Come to me next time.” Y/n chuckled.

”Yeah sure.” Dustin stood up looking the tiniest bit nervous. “See you mom and dad!” Dustin yelled as he walked into the building.

Y/n wiped a fake tear and waved at him. “Okay he’s gone!” Y/n said as she practically leapt into the front seat. “And I’m not his mom. Yet.” Y/n said smirking.

”Yes you are totally his _mom._ ” Steve said, mocking Dustin.

”Oh shut up if you know what’s best for you.” Y/n said smiling. She than took one last look at the Snow Ball. She eyed Jonathan who was smiling at Nancy. Y/n frowned a bit before rolling her eyes and laughing. She kissed Steve quickly. “Let’s get outta here. I don’t want to relive this.” Y/n pulled her hair while rolling her eyes again.

”Yeah seriously.” Steve said while driving off.

”It’s not like every girl was all over you.” Y/n smirked.

”Not true.” Steve argued.

They bantered all the way to Steve’s house like a married couple.


	5. Brother/Hargrove

Billy Hargrove waltzed into the shower room. He had a plan and he was determined to follow through with it.

”Hey Harrington.” Billy said.

”What do you want?” Steve asked, voice full of annoyance.

”You sister.” Billy said as if it were simple.

Steve grimaced. “Oh no. No, no, no. Nope.” 

Billy started to smirk. “Sweet Y/n off limits?”

  
  
Steve looked into the distance. He wasn’t having his twin sister get hurt.

“You don’t have to say anything. I don’t need your blessing and I know as a matter of fact that she wants me too.” Billy said arrogantly.

”Why would she want you?” Steve asked.

”I’m the whole damn package and just because you couldn’t be for Wheeler doesn’t mean I won’t be for Y/n.” With that Billy left Steve.

≈≈≈

Billy walked over to Y/n at lunch. She was sitting next to Tina.

”I asked the moron of your brother.” Billy stated with ease.

”You what?” Y/n screeched. “He’s my twin so lay off and why the hell would you do that?”

”Calm down baby. I wanted to see his reaction but he was too depressed about Wheeler to have a good one.” Billy said.

“As he rightfully should be. God, Billy. That was a shitty move.” Y/n huffed.

”But you still like me.” Billy grabbed Y/n’s waist.

”I guess so.” Y/n turned her face away from Billy.

“Come on doll.” Billy whined. “I just wanted to have some fun.”

”I know.” Y/n said hesitantly.

”So you forgive me for being an ass hole?” Billy quirked an eyebrow at her.

”Yeah...” Y/n trailed off.

”Good. Now meet me at my car in ten. You’ll really like this apology.” Billy whispered in her ear, fully aware of the table she was sitting at.


	6. Harrington’s Hoe/Hargrove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is like a 0 fluff chapter but I can bet that you guys got that from the title. Xoxo
> 
> WARNING. the reader is kinda a slut so skip ahead if that makes you uncomfortable.

Y/n noticed all the stares and whispers as soon as she got in the building. When she was close to her locker Carol and Tina came up to her.

”It true then?” Carol asked.

”What?” Y/n had stopped walking to her locker.

”You slept with Steve?” Tina chimed in.

Y/n started laughing. She also started heading toward her locker. “How did you find out?” Y/n asked.

”It is true!” Tina whispered.

Carl stood there looking at Y/n in disbelief. “Why would you want to sleep with such a loser?”

”Why is it such a big deal? Plus I did it when he wasn’t a loser and the ground he walked on was worshipped.” Y/n finally got to her locker. It had ‘Harrington’s Hoe’ graffitied on it with red and black letters. “Oh, isn’t that lovely.” Y/n sarcastically said.

”It had to be done.” Carol said while looking down at her nails.

”Ah, the beautiful work of Tommy. Now where is that asshole?” Y/n huffed as she looked at Carol.

”It doesn’t matter.” A male voice said behind the three girls staring at the locker. “He’s been taken care of.” It was Billy.

”Standing up for your one night stand?” Carol rudely asked.

”No, I’m standing up for my girlfriend now get away.” Billy clenched his jaw.

“So scary.” Carol taunted but she quickly retreated with Tina.

”Wanna skip?” Billy asked Y/n, a glint in his eye.

“Absolutely.” Y/n headed off in the direction of Billy’s car even though hers was right there.

”So wanna tell me what happened with Harrington. He hangs around a bunch of like six year old twerps.” Billy took out a cigarette.

”It was way back before then. Tina had a party and Steve was heartbroken because Nancy Wheeler had said their relationship was bullshit and I was, I don’t know, horny? Anyway we went to Steve’s house. Don’t know how anyone found out.” Y/n shrugged and took a drag of the cigarette that Billy had handed her.

”Get in the car.” Billy demanded.

Y/n got in quickly. “What is it now Billy?”

Billy closed his door. “Let’s see who you like better, King Steve of Billy Hargrove of California.” 

“You’re getting jealous for absolutely no reason, but okay. Let’s see.” Y/n smirked as the car sped out of the parking lot.

Billy laughed. “I’m glad you agreed.” He winked at her.

”Like I would pass down this offer. Anyway tomorrow I might be called Hargrove’s hoe.” Y/n said chuckling.

The thought made Billy make the car go even faster.


	7. The Babysitters/Byers

Y/n ran the doorbell at abruptly 7:15. She was babysitting Will Byers while Joyce and Bob went on a date. The door was answered by Will. 

“Hey Y/n.” Will seemed happy to see her.

”Hey Will.” Y/n ruffled his hair.

”Come in.” Will smiled at Y/n as she stepped into the house.

Will and Y/n walked into the living room and Jonathan quickly stood up from a pile of blankets and pillows.

”Oh hi Y/n.” Jonathan chuckled awkwardly.

”Good to see you but did you just steal my babysitting position?” Y/ tease.

”Yeah, um, about that. Nancy cancelled on me last minute.” Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck.

”Oh it’s fine. Were you making a fort?” Y/n seemed actually interested.

”Oh, haha, yeah.” Jonathan looked at a loss for words.

Will looked from Y/n to Jonathan and smiled. “Okay, lets just make this fort.” He clearly sensed the awkwardness. 

“Why was I even called here anyway? Aren’t you like twelve?” Y/n smiled at Will to make sure he knew that she wasn’t being rude.

”Yeah, but ever since the Upside Down mom treats me like a baby.” Will shrugged.

”Oh yeah.” A slight shiver made its way up Y/n’s spine. She had fought some of those demo-dogs with Steve, Jonathan, and Nancy.

”So how big is this fort going to be?” Will asked.

”If I have anything to do with it, huge!” Y/n laughed.

”What snacks?” Jonathan was making his way to the kitchen.

”Do you have tortilla chips?” Y/n asked.

”Tortilla chips?” Jonathan turned around to look at the girl.

”Yeah. What’s wrong with that?” Y/n asked. 

“I’m more of a pretzel guy.” Jonathan shrugged awkwardly.

”Yeah okay but what’s wrong with my tortilla chips?” Y/n asked again with more of an attitude.

”Nothing, I just was wondering aloud.” Jonathan put his hands up as if to surrender.

”Kids just get the tortilla chips and pretzels out here.” Will piped up.

”Yeah Jonathan.” Y/n said laughing.

”Okay, okay.” Jonathan hurried to go get the snacks.

”He so likes you.” Will whispered turning to Y/n.

”Yeah right. Who would want me instead of Nancy?” Y/n gave Will an incredulous look.

”He cancelled things with Nancy when he heard you were coming.” Will gave Y/n a pointed look.

Y/n snorted and that was all that had to be said about the matter.

~~~

When Joyce came home she found Y/n and Jonathan passed out in the pillow fort. She grinned as she saw Will safe and watching tv.

”How were they? Did they take care of you okay?” Joyce asked her youngest son in a soft whisper.

”Yeah, but I was more like their babysitter. They first fought over chips and pretzels and then the fort and then finally who my favorite was.” Will laughed at the memories. “Oh and they like each other, they just don’t know it yet.”

”You really are smart kiddo.” Joyce hugged him. “Now go to bed it’s ten thirty.”

”Yes mom.” Will headed down the hall to his room.

Joyce smirked at the two teens in the fort and grabbed Jonathan’s camera which was in the table. She took a quick picture before waking them up and making their faces bright red at how close they were.


	8. You’ve Got a Problem/Harrington

Dustin stormed out of the house. He was so busy fuming that he didn’t notice Steve Harrington standing in the driveway until he almost ran into him.

”God Steve move!” Dustin hissed. He then finally acknowledged that that was Steve. Steve Harrington. “Wait what are you doing here?” 

“You know how your cousin is staying here-“ Steve began speaking but was cut off by Dustin.

”Yeah she’s staying here for this summer. But you can’t move from Mike’s sister to my cousin that fast.” Dustin crossed his arms, looking at the roses in Steve’s hands.

”Well I thought-“ Steve began talking again.

Dustin didn’t even stay to hear the rest. He took off running as hard as he could. He ran into his house and went into his cousin’s room that she had for the summer.

“Look Y/n, I know I’m mad at you right now, but you’ve got a problem.” Dustin looked out of breath and very distressed.

”And what may that be?” Y/n closed the book she had been reading and crossed her legs on her bed. She looked as if she were ready to listen.

Dustin nodded. “So Steve Harrington, the biggest idiot, is here to bring you flowers. Don’t go out with him. He sucks.” Dustin said.

”Oh it that so? How flattering.” Y/n laughed at her cousin’s reaction to this. “I’m only joking. Why does he suck?” Y/n asked.

”He’s a total douchebag. He made Mike’s older sister act like she had a stick up her ass and he hangs out with assholes!” Dustin exclaimed.

”Oh.” Y/n though about this. “Show him in my butler.” Y/n laughed at her joke.

”But Y/n.” Dustin whined. “You can’t. Or do you want a meaningless summer fling?” 

“Those are good.” Y/n chuckled and hopped off her bed. She went outside against Dustin’s pleas. She found an attractive boy standing there.

”Hi Y/n.” Steve smiled.

”Hey there.” Y/n grinned.

“So, what has Dustin said about me?” Steve seemed a bit uncomfortable as he asked.

”Enough.” Y/n smirked.

”Oh.” Steve’s smile deflated.

”Enough to know that you’ll be here tomorrow for a movie night at nine.” Y/n smiled. “See you around Harrington.”

Steve looked very relieved. “See you then.” He started to turn around. “Oh, these are for you.” Steve awkwardly presented Y/n with the roses. 

Y/n walked inside. She found Dustin at the door. “What did you say? Why do you have the roses? Ah.”

”He’s coming to movie night tomorrow. You can stay or got over to Mike’s. It doesn’t matter.”

”I’ll stay. Someone has to watch over you two.” Dustin grumpily said.


End file.
